kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Deku
Kamen Rider Deku is a Japanese tokusatsu/anime drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It's the first series to be aired in the Reiwa era. The series started on September 8, 2019, joining Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of . After Ryusoulger's conclusion, the series was joined by Dainin Sentai Shadowranger in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the finale of Kamen Rider Deku, Kamen Rider Gaoken joined Shadowranger in the Super Hero Time block. This rider series is based the popular manga and anime series My Hero Academia, having the motif of Super Heroes and Villains. The tagline of the show is "New Riders, New Heroes" (新しいライダー、新しいヒーロ Atarashī raidā, atarashī hīrō). Plot TBA Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Stageshow-exclusive Game-exclusive Allies Class 1-A * Minoru Mineta * Yuga Aoyama * Denki Kaminari * Toru Hagakure * Koji Koda * Rikido Sato * Mashirao Ojiro * Mezo Shoji * Hanta Sero * Mina Ashido Class 1-B * Ibara Shiozaki * Itsuka Kendo * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu * Neito Monoma Pro Heroes *Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head *Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic *Nemuri Kayama/Midnight *No. 13 *Chiyo Shuzenji/Recovery Girl *Tsunagu Hakamata/Best Jeanist *Yu Takeyama/Mt. Lady *Ken Ishiyama/Cementoss *Enji Todoroki/Endeavor *Shinya Kamihara/Edgeshot *Tensei Iida/Ingenium *Enji Todoroki/Endeavor *Shino Sosaki/Mandalay *Ryuko Tsuchikawa/Pixie-Bob *Tomoko Shiretoko/Ragdoll *Yawara Chatora/Tiger Other *Sirius *Kota Izumi *Inko Midoriya *Mei Hatsume *Nezu * * * * * *Dainin Sentai Shadowranger Villains League of Villains * Tomura Shigaraki * Kurogiri * All for One * Giran Vanguard Action Squad * Himiko Toga * Dabi * Muscular * Magne * Spinner * Mr. Compress * Mustard * Moonfish * Twice Solo Villains * Stain * Innsmouth Artificial Humans/Nomu *USJ Nomu *Nosu Nomu *Nomu Gang **Spider Nomu **Shark Nomu **Cobra Nomu **Death Nomu **Cat Nomu **Grasshopper Nomu **Robo-Nomu **Bandicoot Nomu **Hawk Nomu **Bat Nomu **Wolf Nomu **Dragon Nomu **Pig Nomu **Snake Nomu **Armored Knight Nomu **Dog Nomu **Crocodile Nomu **Lizard Nomu **Turtle Nomu **Orca Nomu **Stag Nomu **Phoenix Nomu **Ghost Nomu **Giga/Mutation Nomu Other * ** ** ** * *Wolfram's Minions **Swordkil **Nobu **Daigo *Washio Brothers (Clones) * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Episodes # A Hero's Path (ヒーローの道 Hīrō No Michi) # Explosive Showdown (爆薬ショウダウン Bakuyaku Shōdaun) # A World With Gravity (グラヴィティのある世 Guravuiti No Aru Sekai ) # Here Comes The Engine Rider (ここに来るのはエンジンライダー Koko Ni Kuru No Wa Enjin Raidā) #The Power Of Todoroki (轟のパワー Todoroki No Pawā) #The Sixth Rider, Ribbit! (第六のライダー、ケロ! Dairoku No Raidā, Kero!) #Eijiro Transforms!? #Mystery Of The Nomu (のうむの謎 Noumu No Nazo) #A Deadly Challange (致命的な挑戦 Chimei-Tekina Chōsen) Movies # Kamen Rider Next Generations - Deku and Zi-O with Heisei Riders' '(仮面ライダー ネクストジェネレーションズ - デク & ジオウ with 平成ライダー Kamen Raidā Nekusuto Jenerēshonzu - Deku & Jiō wizu Heisei Raidā) # Kamen Rider Deku: Final Chapter (劇場版 仮面ライダーデク: ファイナル・チャプター Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Deku: Fainaru Chaputā) # Kamen Rider Next Generations Genesis - Gaoken & Deku (仮面ライダー ネクストジェネレーションズジェネシス - ガオケン & デク Kamen Raidā Nekusuto Jenerēshonzu Jeneshisu - Gaoken & Deku) # Kamen Rider Deku "Other Chapters" ## Kamen Rider Kacchan vs. Riot ## Kamen Rider Ingenium & Shoto ## Kamen Rider Uravity & Froppy ## The Electric! Kamen Rider Voltage # Kamen Rider Den-O & Deku: The Ultra Climax (劇場版 仮面ライダー電王 & デク ウルトラ・クライマックス Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Den'ō & Deku Urutora Kuraimakkusu) Specials # Kamen Rider Deku: Transformation Lessons (仮面ライダーデク変身講座 Kamen Raidā Deku Henshin Kōza) # Kamen Rider Deku: Quirk Lessons: The Key To Be A Rider (仮面ライダーデク個性講座: ライダーになるための鍵 Kamen Raidā Deku Kosei Kōza: Raidā Ni Naru Tame No Kagi) # Dainin Sentai Shadowranger Vs. Kamen Rider Deku Explosive Spring Vacation Special Other Media Cast * Izuku Midoriya (緑谷 出久 Midoriya Izuku): Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * Katsuki Bakugo (爆豪 勝己 Bakugō Katsuki): Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * Ochaco Uraraka (麗日 お茶子 Uraraka Ochako): Ayane Sakura (Voice) * Tenya Iida (飯田 天哉 Īda Ten'ya): Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * Shoto Todoroki (轟 焦凍 Todoroki Shōto): Yuki Kaji (Voice) * Tsuyu Asui (蛙吹 梅雨 Asui Tsuyu): (Voice) * Eijiro Kirishima (切島 鋭児郎 Kirishima Eijirō): Toshiki Masuda (Voice) Motion Capture Stunt Actors * Kamen Rider Deku: (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Kacchan: (永徳) * Kamen Rider Ingenium: (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Uravity, Kamen Rider Creati: (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Shoto: (縄田 雄哉 Nawata Yūya) * Kamen Rider Froppy, Kamen Rider Kyoka, Kamen Rider Toga: (内川 仁朗 Uchikawa Jirō) * Kamen Rider Riot: (岡田 和也 Okada Kazuya) * Kamen Rider Tokoyami, Kamen Rider Dabi: (寺本 翔悟 Teramoto Shōgo) Notes * This is the first series to have a full televised run during the Reiwa era, after the abdication of Emperor Akihito. * Alongside this, this series is the first: ** to have more than one female rider in the series, with five female riders in the series and one in the movie (Kamen Rider Uravity, Kamen Rider Froppy, Kamen Rider Creati, Kamen Rider Kyoka, Kamen Rider Toga and Kamen Rider Melissa). ** to have the as the main finisher for the primary rider (Deku), rather than the . ** the first time that teams up with his rival company's anime division Toho Animation. ** where the Female Riders have Super or Final Forms. ** since Kamen Rider Faiz to have an anti-villanous/anti-heroic Secondary Rider that never turned heroic, in this case, Kamen Rider Kacchan. ** to be based on an anime, in this case, it's based on My Hero Academia. * This is the final KR season to air during the 2010's and the first one to air during the 2020's Category:Series